


同路

by Serinolivaw



Category: Blood Lad, Bloodlad, ブラッドラッド, 血意少年
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinolivaw/pseuds/Serinolivaw
Summary: 琥珀不知道哪件事更令他震惊，是格林竟然也忍心对他下杀手，还是救他一命的人竟然是凯丽。凯丽感到很无奈，这位才遭受了身心双重创伤的前搭档在她跟前哭得像个孩子，而她一点都不想安慰他。
Relationships: Amber/Kelly, 琥珀/凯丽





	同路

**Author's Note:**

> 基于自家黑手党AU的OOC邪教拉郎短打，详细设定有空再填坑。  
> 失恋少（meng）女（nan）琥珀注意  
> 无情未必无义的凯丽注意
> 
> 真的很OOC，还很狗血，阅前三思！
> 
> 大致背景：  
> 凯丽和琥珀是杀手搭档，前后辈，效忠于格林统治下的黑手党家族。  
> 两个人在搭档期间有肉体关系。  
> 凯丽怀疑父亲阿基姆的死与格林有关（琥珀对此不知情），格林察觉后，担心凯丽伺机寻仇，便告诉琥珀凯丽是叛徒，让他解决掉她。琥珀认为其中有误会，以他对搭档的了解，凯丽绝不可能背叛家族；于是他贸然向格林说了谎并私自将凯丽放走。

我一点都不意外还能遇见你，凯丽说。

好像她早就知道格林计划铲除他们所有人，又早就知道她的搭档能侥幸捡回一条命。

把我放了，再被我救回来。好小子啊。她来到他床前，把一瓶水一袋饼干扔到他身上。

琥珀不大听得懂她在说什么：这时他还沉浸在格林给他带来的巨大打击中，精神上的萎顿远远超过肉体上的创痛。

他的伤快痊愈了，整个人却陷入某种恍惚的状态，额角胀痛，眼前掠过黑影。大量强烈而纷杂的情绪同时侵蚀他的灵魂。他感到错愕，痛苦，胸口有火焰在灼烧，自己要被撕碎。

格林•赫沙夫特……他的领袖。他的神。  
他发自内心敬重的“教父”、他当作至亲一样爱戴的人，他心甘情愿在他面前跪下，亲吻他的手背，宣誓穷尽一生为他与他的家族尽忠。他本该如此。

你是他们当中的佼佼者，“教父”说，你是家族的骄傲，琥珀。

格林重视他，格林需要他，格林不能没有他。  
他对格林的意义非同一般，琥珀曾经深信不疑；也许这是天下统治者都会耍的手腕，他们让每颗棋子都以为自己是特别的。

可怜的家伙。你凭什么值得我特殊对待呢？  
他能记起来的最近的回忆里，同样的人在以同样温柔的腔调讥讽他。  
我的孩子，我的儿子…。他说，举起漆黑的转轮手枪。

一粒子弹射穿他胸膛；他的信仰想要他的命。

凯丽垂下眼。年轻的杀手自从恢复意识以来没说过一句话，想是正在历经一番难熬的心理斗争。她不打算火上浇油。

我不会暴露你的位置，她平淡地告诉他，不过你再也不能回家去了，先在这里住一段日子吧。话是站在琥珀的角度说的；凯丽自己看来，没有勃艮第和阿基姆，帮派永远只能是帮派，家没有家人，就算不得家了。

但此刻琥珀并不比她多拥有些什么，这句话便激起意料之外的反应。

琥珀想起格林，格林亲手将他推入深渊。

他想起阿基姆，阿基姆三个月前就已经死了。

他想起他的同僚，军师，那些“士兵”，他瞧不上他们，他们也厌恶他。

他当然不会回去，没有任何事物值得他回去了。他的死将被众人所遗忘。

他现在一无所有，只剩下——

只剩下——

突然，猛地，他张开双臂，往前探身，一把将他的搭档扯进臂弯里。他两手牢牢扣在她的腰后面，动作近乎狂暴，那姿态仿佛猛虎要去驯服另一头猛虎。

年长的杀手以异于常人的平静接受了这个吞食般的搂抱，一言不发，也未曾抵抗；又有可能是琥珀的错觉，他的力气这么大，她无论如何也没办法挣脱。

他把头靠在她胸前，喉咙深处升起一阵撕肝裂胆的哀嚎。

这声音比什么都凄惨，充满悲怮、绝望和怨恨，真令人不寒而栗。他像负伤野兽那样狂吼乱叫，每一个单词都带上厚重的鼻音：

杀了我，杀了我——

他嚷着，毫不在意手头的力度足能让一个人在他怀中窒息。

他的搭档始终保持沉默，却抽出左手从桌边够来了她的枪。她瞄准琥珀的脑袋，没有扣扳机射他，枪在她手里转了个向，沉重的木制握把狠狠砸在他头顶。

琥珀松了手，抬头，透过灰尘与泪水，他看见凯丽阴沉的深绿色眼睛。

她说：醒了吗？

说来可笑，这种时候暴力手段竟然成了最优解，因为只有棍棒能让野兽闭嘴。琥珀奇迹般地没还手，他背对着她躺回床上，很难说有没有“醒”，但他安静下来了。

懒得多废口舌，凯丽向屋子另一隅走去，坐到她自己床上继续喝那杯凉透了的咖啡。她不时发出愠怒的叹息——她有点心疼她的枪，或许还后悔没事先在桌上备一管镇静剂。

…我被整个家族抛弃了。  
良久，琥珀说道。  
他面朝墙壁讲话，所以像在自言自语；而假如他刚好在此刻翻过身，他会看到凯丽放下了杯子，正对他冷酷地微笑。

我想我们是一路人吧，她说，我抛弃了整个家族。


End file.
